mlpgffandomcom-20200213-history
List of Collections
What's Hot #1 Includes: * Curio Shopkeeper * Fleetfoot * Sprinkle Stripe * Lucky Dreams * Trixie * Cherry Berry Reward: Bulk Biceps #2 Includes: * Bulk Biceps * Lemony Gem (mistakenly shown as Lemon Hearts in the collection image) * Lily Valley * Noteworthy * Toe-Tapper * Torch Song Reward: Hayseed Turnip Truck #3 Includes: * Neon Lights * Nurse Redheart * Octavia * Pest Control Pony * Tree Hugger * Twist Reward: Night Glider #4 Includes: * Claude the Puppeteer * Compass Star * Diamond Tiara * Double Diamond * Hayseed Turnip Truck * Royal Pin Reward: Party Favor Mane Six Includes: * Twilight Sparkle * Pinkie Pie * Applejack * Rarity * Fluttershy * Rainbow Dash Reward: King Sombra Collections Apple Folks Includes: * Cheerilee * Twist * Emerald Green * Cherry Jubilee * Wensley * Apple Stars Reward: Carriage Shop Apple Frontier Includes: * Granny Smith * Apple Rose * Apple Strudel * Aunt Applesauce Reward: Nightmare Moon Statue Apple Fruits Includes: * Candy Apples * Crimson Gala * Apple Leaves * Red Delicious * Apple Bumpkin * Apple Pie Reward: Sweet Retreat Apple Seeds Includes: * Hayseed Turnip Truck * Apple Cinnamon * Caramel Apple * Apple Dumpling * Apple Cobbler Reward: Presents Cheerful Ponies Includes: * Big Macintosh * Berry Punch * Apple Cider * Gala Appleby * Apple Honey Reward: Classroom Collection Includes: * Fire Chief * Snips * Featherweight * Snails * Teacher's Pet * Pipsqueak Reward: Water Barrels Cloudsdale Ponies Includes: * Crescent Pony * Thunderlane * Wild Fire * Lightning Dust * Compass Star * Lucky Dreams Reward: Cool Colts Includes: * Jeff Letrotski * Flashy Pony * Bulk Biceps * Bowling Pony * Ace Reward: Cutie Mark Crusaders Includes: * Sweetie Belle * Apple Bloom * Scootaloo * Babs Seed Reward: Day Spa Includes: * Masseuse Pony * Aloe * Lotus Blossom Reward: Phonograph Famous and Fabulous! Includes: * Trenderhoof * DJ Pon-3 (Canterlot) * Photo Finish * Sapphire Shores * Neon Lights * Ms. Harshwhinny Reward: Orange Stand Fashionistas Includes: * Rarity * Hoity Toity * Suri Polomare * Coco Pommel * Prim Hemline Reward: Fun-Loving Ponies Includes: * Lucky Clover * Lovestruck * Cheese Sandwich * Emerald Gem * Mr. Breezy * Banana Bliss Reward: Trixie's Statue Glamorous Ponies Includes: * Fine Line * Eclair Créme * Upper Crust * Royal Ribbon * Four Step Reward: Unicorn Statue High Society Includes: * Fancypants * Swan Song * Comet Tail * Purple Wave * Beauty Brass Reward: Hoofball Field Little Buddies Includes: * Zipporwhill * Peachy Pie * Rumble * Sunny Daze Reward: Honey Stand (was temporarily replaced with Marble Pie/ ) Magical Mystery Cure Includes: * Flim * Flam * Silver Shill Reward: Musical Ponies Includes: * Lyra Heartstrings * Minuette * Frederick Horseshoepin * Twinkleshine * Octavia * Forsythia Reward: Lovely Pond Pinkie Pie's Family Includes: * Pinkie Pie * Igneous Rock * Limestone Pie * Cloudy Quartz * Marble Pie * Maud Pie Reward: Prime Ponies Includes: * Shooting Star * Jet Set * Fleur Dis Lee * Perfect Pace * Elite Pony Reward: Swan Song (If a player already has Swan Song, reward is 55 ) Rarity's Parents Includes: * Magnum * Betty Bouffant Reward: Royal Guard Includes: * Shining Armor * Flash Sentry * Royal Guard * Princess Luna's Royal Guard * Unicorn Guard Reward: Bowling Alley Royal Row Includes: * Twilight Sparkle * Princess Cadance * Princess Celestia * Prince Blueblood * Princess Luna * Discord Reward: Apple Rose Science Ponies Includes: * Astro Pony * Zecora * Professor * Dr. Hooves Reward: Red Pot Sugarcube Corner Includes: * Pinkie Pie * Mr. Carrot Cake * Mrs. Cup Cake Reward: Yellow Pot Swanky Apples Includes: * Aunt Orange * Apple Fritter * Apple Bottoms * Uncle Orange * Peachy Sweet * Golden Delicious Reward: Discord Statue Sweet and Elite Includes: * Lyrica * Parish Nandermane * Savoir Fare * Royal Pin * Blue Moon Reward: Sweet Apple Residents Includes: * Golden Harvest * Braeburn * Half Baked Apple * Junebug * Daisy * Sprinkle Stripe Reward: Luna's Chariot The Wonderbolts Includes: * Fleetfoot * Soarin * Spitfire Reward: Trendy and Sweet Includes: * Bon Bon * Cherry Berry * DJ Pon-3 * Caramel * Cherry Fizzy Reward: Tricksters Includes: * Sunset Shimmer * The Shadowbolts * King Sombra * Trixie * Mane-iac * Starlight Glimmer Reward: Royal Pin Twilight's Parents Includes: * Twilight Velvet * Twilight's Dad Reward: Valiant Ponies Includes: * Daring Do * Richard (the) Hoovenheart * A.K. Yearling Reward: Medium Pond Wealthy Ponies Includes: * Filthy Rich * Silver Spoon * Diamond Tiara * Randolph the Butler Reward: Wedding Table Working Ponies Includes: * Conductor * Mayor Mare * Curio Shopkeeper * Joe * Nurse Redheart Reward: